Jungle Age (2002)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios' 2002 animated film Ice Age. Cast: * Manny - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) * Sid - Snook the Sloth (It's a Big Big World) * Diego - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Scrat - Nutty (Happy Tree Free) * Roshan - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan; 1999) * Soto - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Zeke - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Oscar - Dagnino the Tiger (Noah's Ark) * Lenny - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Carl and Frank - Kazar and Blag (The Wild) * Dab the Dodo - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Dodos - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) Other Cast: * Runar (Roshan's Father) - Kristoff (Frozen) * Nadie (Roshan's Mother) - Anna (Frozen) * Humans - Various Humans and Indians Tribes in animated Movies * Freaky Animal who asks "How do we know it's an 'Ice Age'" - Khumba * Freaky Animal who says "Because of all "THE ICE!" - Thurston (The Lion Guard) * Start Girl - Faline (Young; Bambi) * Start Girl's Father - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) * Beaver Turtles - Mrs. Warthog (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) and Greta (Wonder Park) * Eddie - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) * Wolves - Stormella's Wolves (Rudolph: The Red Noised Reindeer; 1998) * Rachel - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Jennifer - Princess Tatiana (Timon & Pumbaa) Scenes: # A Squirrel's Life # The Big Chill # All Alone # A Great Team # Felines on the Prowl # Save the Baby # Taking Care of the Baby # Going Up/Baby Checker/Monkey Fight # Bedtime # Where's the Baby? # "Send Me On My Way" # A Shortcut/Slide Chase # Cave Drawings # The Searchers # A Hot Foot # The Felines' Plan # Fire Starter # Ambush! # Felines Chases Snook/Final Battle # Goodbye Tarzan/20,000 Years Later # End Credits Movie Used: * Ice Age (2002) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan * Tarzan & Jane * It's a Big Big World * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * Happy Tree Friends * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * Noah's Ark (2006) * The Wild (2006) * Frozen * Frozen 2 * Frozen Fever * Khumba * The Lion Guard * Bambi (1941) * Bambi 2 * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Wonder Park * The Lion King (2019) * Rudolph: The Red Noised Reindeer: The Movie (1998) * Yin Yang Yo! * Timon & Pumbaa Gallery: Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor as Manny the Mammoth Snook.jpg|Snook the Sloth as Sid Bagheera Close Up.gif|Bagheera (Animated) as Diego the Saber-toothed Tiger Nutty-happy-tree-friends-5.04.jpg|Nutty as Scrat the Saber-toothed Squirrel Baby Tarzan.jpg|Baby Tarzan as Roshan Tai Lung.png|Tai Lung as Soto Nuka.jpg|Nuka as Zeke Dagnino.jpg|Dagnino as Oscar Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Lenny Kazar and Blag.jpg|Kazar & Blag the Wildeebeests as Carl and Frank King Louie.jpg|King Louie (Animated) as Dab the Dodo Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg|The Monkeys as Dodos Kristoff .png|Kristoff as Runar Coronation Anna.jpg|Anna as Nadie See Also: *Jungle Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Jungle Age series Category:Warner Bros. An Aol Company